I Hope
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This story is about a boy named Xavier who just wants to be a normal middle school student. Then Voldemort, The Goblin King, Darth Vader, and this weird glowy thing had to show up and ask for a compass that Xavier never even heard about! And the trio in this story is just like Harry, Ron, and Hermione...sort of.


Chapter 1: The Introduction

"I'll kill you!" I yelled as I tried to get out of these awful chains around my wrists. Darth Vader laughed and said

"No, we'll kill you, we don't need you any more. The Goblin King will watch you." and Darth Vader left.

"Agh! This is all my fault! If I didn't give Voldemort-"

"*gasp*Y-you said his name-"

"I know, and I don't care, he's a big bully jerk, Randy!"

"Well, I think of him as Samantha." said Randy.

"I can't believe you love a bully."

"Oh yah?! Well, why do you love Haylee?!"

"I don't love Haylee!"

"Then why did you kiss me?!" Haylee yelled suddenly. There was a long silence until Haylee said

"Xavier, this isn't your fault, it's all our faults. Randy, love is very strong, it's like a-a-a something strong. You can't fight it off. That's why, Xavier is the bully." I then sighed and said

"I hope."

Chapter 2: First Day of School

My mom yelled

"Xavier, get UP!" I woke up dreamily while mom said

"Xavier, it's 6 A.M., your going to be late for school!" I woke up and rushed to put on my clothes, eat breakfast, took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and packed my backpack. I said bye to mom and walked to the bus stop. There was a kid there that was taller, older, has paler skin, gother, chubbier, and stinker.

"Hi, I'm Xavier! Today is my first day of middle school!" He looked at me and punched me in the face.

"What was that for?!"

"Booger no like nerds. Too smart and lame." The bus came and Booger went on. I got up and saw the bus leaving without me. I ran after the bus yelling

"Hey, wait up, HEY!" Soon, I slowed down and went back home. My mom drove me to school. My mom was angry because my little sister, XElla, is home alone, she's late for work, I didn't become a man and fight Booger, I got a scar on my face, and I missed the bus. She complained about all of that in the car. Then, we parked right in front of Wade Side Middle School. I got out of the car and saw the prettiest girl in the world. She flipped her hair and smiled. I stared at her and walked forward. Of corse, I didn't see a trash can in front of me, so, I fell, head first, in the trash can. Everybody laughed at me. I wanted to see if that girl was laughing at me, so I got out of the trash can and saw my best friend, Randy, laughing and clapping before me.

"Great impression, Xavier!" Randy always looks on the bright side, and that always makes me happy. I smiled at him and said

"Oh, Randy!" and we both laughed. I walked into Wade Side Middle School with Randy and we went to our first period. Randy and I have all the same classes! So, we would get to see each other all day long. That girl was in my first period too! It was math class and was our teacher. He started yaking away what math is. I started looking at that girl, but she was looking dreamily at someone else. In fact, all the girls in the class were staring at him dreamily. He was the shortest kid in class, he was tan, had a giant block of blonde hair, had the fiercest blue eyes, and the shiniest teeth I've ever seen. I got jealous just from seeing my crush look at him dreamily. I got so angry that I yelled

"Stop being an idiot!" The short guy stood on his desk and said

"Who are you talking to?"

"YOU!"

"Ok, well, I'm not an idiot, it's called being fabulous((xD)), right women?" All the girls nodded, even my crush. I yelled in anger and jumped on the stupid midget. I punched him and all the girls started punching me until yelled

"ENOUGH! Xavier, you go to detention." The stupid midget chuckled softly at me, same with all the girls. My crush chuckled softest of them all. I walked to detention with a beat up face and an embarrassed heart. When I opened the door, I saw the principal sitting at a desk.

"What are you in for?" the principal asked.

"Getting into a fight and calling someone an idiot."

"Ok, ten minutes for detention." So, I sat down in an empty seat(which wasn't hard because the room was abandoned). Later, I couldn't believe it, my crush came into the room. The principal stood up and said

"Haylee, how did you get into detention?!" Then came in.

"Your daughter is very rude! She threw a paper airplane!"

"Joe, my daughter is amazing-"

"No she's not! Just because she's your daughter doesn't mean she has excuse to everything!" The principal looked at Haylee and I and said

"Excuse us." and the two teachers went to the hallway. Wow! I can't believe my crushes' name is Haylee and her dad is the principal! Haylee then said hi very friendly like. I turned around and looked back at her as if there was someone behind me. She laughed and said

"I'm talking to you, you're the only person in this room!" and she laughed some more. Then she came towards me and sat down at a seat next to me.

"I'm Haylee." and she put her hand out as if she wanted me to shake her hand. I put mine out and said

"I'm Xavier." and we shook.

"So, your dad's the principal!" I said.

"Yah, I know every inch of this school because of him. He always talks about this school."

"I don't know why, but I think your dad's a demon." Haylee started laughing, but I was serious, my instincts told me. But, since Haylee thinks it's funny, I just sat there, smiling. Then, Haylee said

"Sorry about Alejandro earlier, he can be a pain sometimes." I was so happy that Haylee thought the stupid midget was a pain, that I put my lips out, waiting for her to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I put my lips back in.

"Nothing in particular." and the principal came in and said

"Haylee, you can go back to class. Xavier, you stay with me for two more minutes."

"Bye, see you later!" said Haylee. Haylee walked out the door. I was in my dreamy, love duvy trace again until the principal said

"You love my daughter." I blushed.

"No!"

"Yes, you do." I looked at him like he was creepy and walked out into the hallway.

After two periods, it was lunch time and I sat next to Haylee and Randy. It was awesome sitting next to my crush and best friend. After lunch, Randy said

"Race yah to next period!" I laughed and said

"Alright, on your mark, get set, GO!" Randy zoomed all the way to art class. Haylee wasn't in the same period as us, so she left at 'get set'. I wanted to owe Randy a favor, so I'm walking to art class while he's running. But, I realize that I am the only one in the hallway. It was quiet, too quiet. I had a feeling that someone was with me. All of a sudden, someone appeared in front of me. This someone has white skin, is bald, has a black robe, no nose...oh my Hogwarts! It's You Know Who(Voldemort). You Know Who used his wand on me and I was trapped in a powerful bubble. I couldn't move.

"Find me the compass." said You Know Who.

"What compass-"

"Don't play dumb with me! Find the compass, you have 24 hours or you die!" and You Know Who vanished. I fell to the floor and gasped for air. I started hearing Randy and Haylee's voices calling my name. To late, I-

"Xavier? Xavier? Xavier speak to us!" I woke up and Haylee and Randy was before me.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's room. You past out in the middle of the hallway. Is running hard for you; like me(Randy's a bit chubby and he thinks I past out from the race)?"

"*cough*Guys, I saw You Know Who!"

"*squeal*You saw You Know Who!"

"Whose You Know Who?" Haylee asked. Randy whispered in Haylee's ear.

"Ooh! You guys are Harry Potter nerds." We both nodded.

"Anyway, he asked me to find a compass. He said that if I don't find it in 24 hours, I'm died."

"I have a compass-"

"-Give me it!"

"No, wait, no," Haylee looked at her compass in her hands,

"This compass is an heir loom. My grandmother gave me this compass."

"But, he said-"

"-No!" Haylee yelled. Haylee then quickly went to her next period.

After school, Randy, Haylee, and I all went to my house. I promised Haylee I would never speak of the compass again. If I did, she would hate me for the rest of my life. Randy was shooting baskets in my indoor basketball game, Haylee was reading a book that she brought, and I am just sitting on my chair. All of a sudden, Haylee gasped and said

"Xavier, Randy! Stand up, close your eyes, and start running!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I closed my eyes and started running until I felt like I was in, well, somewhere else. I opened my eyes and saw a banner that said 'Imagination Land' and the most imagination I've ever seen.

"Welcome to Imagination Land." said Haylee. We started walking around until we saw this woman on top of this throne. The woman had rich brown hair in a high ponytail. She had bangs and a small crown and she was in a sparkly pink dress.

"Umm, hi?" The woman opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Hello;how did you get here?"

"We closed our eyes and ran." The woman elegantly walked towards us and said

"My name is Crystal Johnson and I am the queen of Imagination Land."

"Cool, my mom's last name is Johnson too." I said.

"R-really? What's your mother's name?"

"Clara, why?"

"Oh my imagination! I must see her."

"O-okay."

"How do we get back to Earth, though?" asked Randy.

"Just close your eyes and run." I closed my eyes and ran until I felt like I was in my room. We were. I showed Crystal my mom.

"C-Clara? Is that really you?"

"Who are you?" mom said.

"My name is Crystal Johnson and I have a lost father, mother, and little sister named Clara."

"Oh my gosh! Is it actually you?!" Crystal hugged my mom.

"Do you want some tea?" mom asked.

"Oh, yes, I haven't had tea in forever." While my mom and Crystal(I guess now aunt)went into the living room, Haylee and Randy had to leave.

"Man, Xavier, I think your aunt is hot!" We both laughed as Randy left.

"Haylee, before you go, did you know about Crystal?" Haylee smiled.

"I know you want my compass and all, but I did this one nice thing for you anyway." I waved Haylee good bye. Man, how I LOVE her.

Chapter 3: The Compass

_Whoosh!_ I woke up and looked at my clock. My clock said '2:00 A.M.' I woke up at 2 A.M.?! That's crazy! Anyway, I get up out of my bed and see if XElla's awake. She wasn't, she was in her little bed with her teddy, fast asleep. I then went into mom and dad's room. Mom was snoring and had a cloth over her eyes. Dad was sleeping peacefully, like me when I sleep._ Whoosh! _There is that noise again! I go to my room and, _Whoosh, _that's it! I go to the kitchen and see a portal. I stick my hand threw the portal. Then, something grabs my hand and pulls me in.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAH!" I fall into this big, dark, and evil castle. That bubble is around me again! Dang it! You Know Who pulled me until I saw this weird glowy thing.

"Your 24 hours are up, boy! You must die!"

"Now, Voldemort, Xavier is our only hope. If we kill him, we will have no more resources on finding the compass." I like where the glowy thing is going.

"But, but, ugh! Fine! You have another 24 hours, BUT, I don't care what HE says. I'm going to kill you no matter what next time!" and You Know Who shoved me through the portal that just appeared in front of us. I landed on the kitchen floor and saw mom staring at me. She shook her head and said

"Xavier! It's 10 A.M.! It's time for school!" I immediately got up and ran to my room to get my clothes on. My cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Xavier, where are you?"

"Randy! I saw You Know Who again and he told me he'll actually KILL me next time if I don't have the compass! Sorry I'm late, I'll be there A.S.A.P. By the way, how did you get to call me?"

"Free period."

A little later, mom dropped me off and I rushed over to Randy and Haylee.

"Why free period?"

" is having a little talk to my dad about me." Haylee answered.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but can I PLEASE have the compass?"

"NO!" I was sorry to do this to Haylee, but I'm not sorry for me. I put my lips out and kissed her. Haylee looked shocked for a minute, but soon, she closed her eyes and didn't push back. I reached for the compass in her pocket and grabbed it. I should've stopped kissing sooner because Alejandro came and said

"*gasp*Haylee! How could you?!" and he ran away crying. Haylee pushed me away and looked at my hands. She saw the compass. She started to cry and yell in face

"Great! Now I lost my boyfriend AND you only kissed me because of a compass?!" She ran away crying

"Alejandro! Wait!" My back flopped on my locker and I slowly crouched down to the ground. Randy nealed down in front of me and said

"*sigh*I know what it's like."

"How?"

"I have a crush on" Randy looked around and whispered,

"...Samantha."

"You like Samantha?! Why?!"

"*sigh*I fell in love with her in 6th grade, she was beautiful, I know she was/is goth and dark, but amazing. She never bullied me, never, because I knew, she liked me too." I remembered when Samantha always punched me in the gut, but never Randy,

"But this year, Booger and Samantha are together now, and just seeing them together, I'm hurt. It hurts before they punch me, kick me, and call me fatty." A tear ran down Randy's face. I've never seen him sad before. I felt so bad for Randy, he really does know how I feel. I got up and said

"I'm so sorry Randy. Now, let's go back to the classroom and hang together." When we walked into the classroom, we saw Alejandro at his desk, crying. He looked up and said

"You! Get out of here you broken hearter!" Haylee then came in the room and said

"You! Give me my compass back and leave us!"

"No!" Haylee and I started fighting over the compass, until the portal opened! Haylee, Randy, Alejandro, and I all got sucked in the portal. We landed on each other and saw You Know Who, Darth Vader, The Goblin King, and that weird glowy thing. You Know Who took the compass from my hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Haylee. You Know Who said

"Darth Vader, take the boy, the girl, and the chubby one to the dungeon. I'll handle the tan one." The Goblin King picked Haylee and me up. Darth Vader took Randy.

"Alejandro!" Haylee cried.

"Haylee!"

Chapter 4: The Conclusion(after Ch. 1)

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Haylee.

"The master is going to kill the boy and the chubby one. As for you, the master has something special for you." said The Goblin King.

"I want to talk to this 'master'!" I yelled.

"N...oh, okay. The master wants to see the boy only." The Goblin King set me free and took me to the master.

"Xavier! You don't have to do this!"

"But I will." I was before the weird glowy thing.

"Xavier, I cast thee to my eye world." I vanished from the castle to outer space, but, I could breath and there were a whole bunch of different eyes around me.

"Xavier, we have waited for you. You shall turn into an eye, like all of us." said this eye that was big.

"Do you really want to do this? Turn people into eyes?" The looked looked like he was ashamed,

"Then why are you doing this?"

"For, for the m-mas-"

"For the master?! Who wants to work for the master?! He's pure evil!"

"Actually, he is the principal of your school."

"What?"

"Yes, he got these powers and now he wants his daughter to be just like him. The tan one is in on this too."

"Wh-what about the compass?"

"The compass was so Haylee could be mad at you, so it would be okay to Haylee if you died."

"Why does the master want to kill me?"

"He knows you like Haylee, and he knows you are a powerful good guy. If Haylee loves you, Haylee will turn out good instead of evil."

"Why do you call me 'powerful good guy'?"

"That's what you are. Look at your history. Your aunt is the queen of Imagination Land! She ended WWII! You have powers just like that inside of you."

"How?"

"Let's just say your aunt is very nice." I smiled.

"But, how are we going to stop the master?"

"Your powers. Say 'I hope I'm back in the real world'."

"I hope I'm back in the real world." and I whooshed back to the real world. I saw Haylee was going to be zapped to being evil.

"I hope the principal is never evil again!" I yelled. The weird glowy thing turned into the principal.

"I hope everything evil here is gone far away!" Everything vanished.

Chapter 5: The End?

"...That is how math works." concluded . The bell rang and I got up. I saw Haylee and Randy coming up to me.

"So, what happened?" asked Randy.

"The world is saved." I answered.

"Thanks to Xavier." Haylee said. We all smiled and laughed.


End file.
